Au Temps des Rois Anciens
by Eleann
Summary: Chers élèves Vous avez récemment étudié l'Europe des Rois en cours d'Histoire de la Magie et en Etude des Moldus, nous vous proposons de mettre ces nouvelles connaissances à profit en rédigeant ce qu'aurait été votre vie au temps des Grands Rois en vous inspirant directement de votre caractère NB: Cette fiction regroupe un grand nombre de perso.
1. Le Sujet

**C'est une idée étrange qui m'est venue je ne sais comment. Une fiction un peu spéciale qui sera composée de chapitres indépendants les uns des autres. **  
**Chaque chapitre sera la réponse d'un personnage mais rien ne vous oblige à lire tous les chapitres, si certains personnages vous horripile vous pourrez sauter le chapitre le concernant sans que cela ne gène votre compréhension des autres textes =)**

**Commençons doucement, dans ce chapitre je vous présente un OC (Adena Selvaire, Serdaigle) mais aussi le sujet de l'ensemble des textes qui vont suivre. **

** Si vous remarquez une erreur d'ordre historique, n'hésitez pas me le dire. Mes cours d'histoire sont assez loin donc il est fort probable que ma mémoire me fasse défaut =)**

**Bonne Lecture,**

_**Eleann'**_

* * *

Certains l'avaient vu dès que les professeurs l'avaient fait apparaître sur le tableau de leur salle commune, d'autres avait appris la nouvelle en allant déjeuner ce dimanche matin-là un peu plus tôt que d'habitude et le reste avait simplement eu à écouter les conversations qui ne tournaient plus qu'autour de ce papier.

Il y avait les ravis, qui commençaient déjà à parler de leurs futurs écrits, les penseurs, plongés dans une profonde réflexion à la recherche de l'Idée qui donnerait une saveur particulière à leur récit. Et puis il y avait les boudeurs qui faisaient part haut et fort de leur mécontentement devant ce nouvel exercice. Ceux-ci représentaient la majorité, dans le brouhaha assourdissant de la Grande Salle ils étaient ceux qui faisaient le plus de bruit. Beaucoup de feuilles comportant la nouvelle circulaient entre les tables pour que les lèves-tard qui profitaient du dimanche matin pour faire la grasse matinée et qui n'étaient pas encore assez réveillé pour comprendre ce qui se hurler un peu partout puissent prendre connaissance de la cause de tout cette agitation.

Les professeurs observaient l'impact fulgurant que la nouveauté avait sur leurs élèves, ils avaient mis longtemps à trouver la manière de présenter les choses mais s'étaient bien vite rendus compte qu'aucune manière d'amener le sujet ne satisferait pleinement leurs pupilles aussi ils avaient décidé de lâcher leur bombe en ce matin de neigeux de Novembre sans précautions particulières.

Il fallu plus longtemps que d'habitude à Adena pour émerger du dessous de ses couettes ce matin-là. Le vacarme de ces camarades de chambre l'avait finalement extirpée du sommeil aussi sûrement que la soirée de la victoire au Quidditch des Serdaigle sur les Poufsouffle l'avait faite se coucher trop tard la veille. Elle ne saisissait pas la moitié de ce que Cho et Luna tentaient de lui dire mais se leva pour se préparer. Une fois sortie de la salle de bain, prête et enfin réveillée, Adena Selvaire se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, il était plus de dix heure et les tables, qui auraient dû n'accueillir que les rares flémards de ce week-end, semblaient crouler sous le poids inhabituel des trop nombreux élèves de ce dimanche. Une agitation surprenante régner dans la salle, la même qui avait poussé ses amies à la sortir du royaume des songes un peu plus tôt. Avec un sourcil levé, signe de son incompréhension, Adena rejoignit la table de sa maison et commença à écouter les conversations qui avaient lieu autour.

« Non, il n'y avait plus de chevaliers ni de joutes à cette époque. »

« Je pense que j'aurais été une de ces dames raffinée qui commandent et sont obéies. — Les femmes n'avaient aucun pouvoir à ce moment, alors donner des ordres c'est utopique ! »

« Je trouve l'exercice intéressant et qui sait peut-être que les meilleurs seront finalement récompensés »

Adena n'arrivait pas à comprendre un traitre mot de ce qui se disait aux alentours. Levant les yeux pour demander conseille à Cho, elle vit celle-ci parlait avec un Gryffondor, elle se retourna donc vers Luna qui elle semblait 'discutait amicalement' – et c'est assez rare pour être remarqué – avec un Serpentard.

Devant son air halluciné, un des garçons de troisième année lui sourit en lui tendant un papier. Elle s'en empara en le remerciant avant de commencer sa lecture :

_« Chers élèves,_

_C'est un travail un peu spécial que nous vous soumettons aujourd'hui._

_Vous avez récemment étudié l'Europe à l'apogée des rois en cours d'Histoire de la Magie ainsi qu'en Etude des Moldus, nous vous proposons de mettre ces nouvelles connaissances à profit en rédigeant ce qu'aurait été votre vie au temps des Grands Rois moldus._

_Pour plus de facilité nous avons décidé que ceci devrait se dérouler dans un monde d'où la magie est absente et nous prendrons comme base, la même de vos cours d'Histoire en Etude des Moldus, la dynastie des Bourbons qui régna en France au XVII et XVIIIe siècles._

_Votre vie passée devra être directement inspirée votre caractère, c'est pourquoi pour éviter de freiner vos perceptions de ce travail et de vous-même nous vous laissons le choix de rédiger cet exercice de manière anonyme ou pas. Sachez que cette rédaction n'est en rien facultative et devra être parvenue au professeur de votre choix avant les vacances. Cela vous laisse donc trois semaines pour parvenir à bout de cet essai._

_Aucun de vos travaux ne sera lu ou publié sans votre consentement il vous est donc demandé de prendre votre temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'aurait été votre vie en fonction de vos capacités et de votre propre personnalité. Par exemple ne vous imaginez pas Roi si parler en public vous terrifie. Imaginez-vous un métier, une façon de vivre sous l'autorité d'un souverain absolu…_

_Cette 'dissertation' est plus un exercice de personnalité et d'adaptation qu'une réelle interrogation sur vos cours, nous avons donc décidé que cela ne serait pas noté. Nous nous attendons néanmoins à ce que vous preniez tout ceci au sérieux et nous livriez des textes de la meilleure qualité dont vous être capable._

_L'ensemble du corps enseignant espèrent que cet examen de vous-même vous sera profitable à chacun d'entre vous et que ce projet égaiera ce mois de Novembre froid et neigeux._

_Albus Dumbledore et toute l'équipe enseignante. »_

Adena était sans voix, l'exercice était ardu. Mais elle relèverait le défi, elle n'était pas à Serdaigle pour rien, et ce n'était sûrement pas les heures qu'elle allait devoir passer à la bibliothèque pour approfondir les cours qu'elle avait qui allaient lui faire peur. Elle n'avait de toute façon pas le choix, **tout le monde** allait se prêter au jeu.

* * *

**Voila, vous avez l'idée de départ. **

** Pour l'instant la publication ne sera pas très régulière parce que je suis en plein déménagement mais d'ici quelques semaines, je vous promets qu'elle le deviendra. **

** J'ai pour l'instant écrit sur 15 personnages et il me reste quelques idées, je ne sais pas trop dans quel ordre je vais publier tout ça mais je peux vous dire dès maintenant qu'il y aura 3 OC (Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, et Serpentard) et que malgré ça les Gryffondor reste largement majoritaire =S **

** Ma question c'est d'abord, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? et ensuite, est-ce que vous voulez que je vous laisse deviner les personnages ou que je vous les indique à chaque chapitre? Ou alors je peux faire un peu des deux, en donner certains et vous laissez mariner un petit peu pour les autres? A vous de me dire =)**

**Enfin, dernière chose, vous l'avez je pense compris, au travers de ces textes je vais vous donner ma vision des personnages, je suis bien consciente que personnes ne sera _toujours_ d'accord à 100% avec moi, mais n'hésitez pas à critiquer. **

**A bientôt,**  
** _Eleann'_**


	2. L'Apothicaire

**Bonsoir à tous, **

**Je suis navrée de ne pas avoir pu poster ce chapitre plus tôt (pourtant il était écrit depuis un moment) mais ma connexion fait un peu ce qu'elle veut au milieu de mon déménagement.  
**

**Comme je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retour sur le premier chapitre je n'ai pu que me faire une idée de ce que vous vouliez : devinez ou savoir qui écrivait. Je me suis fiée au peu d'avis que j'avais donc, et cela donne un chapitre court que je vous laisse découvrir et en deviner l'auteur. **

**Cette fois-ci c'est facile =)  
**

* * *

Il y a de cela cinq siècles, j'aurais sans doute été la même.

Je me serais retrouvée dans un monde qui ne me comprend pas et que je ne comprends pas toujours.

J'aurais fait partie du peuple, de ceux qui rêvent de noblesse pour avoir un confort de vie plus important mais qui restent toute leur vie que des entités parmi tant d'autre.

Et le métier qui me correspondrait le plus dans la palette des professions de cette époque, je suppose que c'aurait été Apothicaire.

L'Apothicaire, celui que le non-initié prend pour un charlatan, celui qui finalement connaît le monde bien mieux que tous les autres mais qui tait cette science au plus grand nombre.  
J'aurais sans doute tenté plus d'une fois de leur ouvrir les yeux sur ce monde dont ils ne voient que quelques bribes mais la plupart seraient restés hermétique à mon savoir.  
Il _l'_aurait rejeté, le faisant passer pour escroqueries et folies.  
Il aurait sans aucun doute fini par _me _rejeter malgré ma science, parce que j'aurais été en marge de cette société qui se ravie de l'ignorance.

Les grands de ce monde m'aurait sans doute un peu plus écoutée, mais seulement pour mieux me railler au cours de leurs réunions. J'aurais été cette personne en marge de la société qui attire les sourires et les moqueries sans même qu'ils ne tentent de les cacher. J'aurais été affublée de ses surnoms ridicules mais qui finissent par être plus employés que votre réel nom.

En marge, hors norme, atypique, originale, singulière c'est ainsi qu'on m'aurait désignée, c'est ainsi qu'on me désigne. Alors que la science, je fais partie de ceux qui la cherche vraiment.

L'Apothicaire connaissait le secret des plantes et des médicaments, peu importe ce qu'en pensait les autres ils ont continué leurs investigations pour qu'aujourd'hui, nous puissions nous reposer sur une médecine qui ne doit plus rien au hasard. Et pourtant personne ne croyait en ces hommes qui élaboraient remèdes et poisons au gré des herbes utilisées.

Moi, ce n'est pas les plantes que je cherche à connaître mais la folie qui m'anime est selon eux la même. Ils ne croient rien de ce qui sort de ma bouche, tout simplement parce que ce que je dis est parfois hors de propos ou seulement trop étonnant pour les connaissances actuelles. De même que l'élaboration de médicaments semblait hors norme il y a de cela cinq siècles.

Oui, je pense qu'apothicaire est le métier qui aurait pu me correspondre, de plus il est dit que les aléas des plantes leur faisait parfois découvrir des sortes de potions calmante qui serait cause de leur tempérament un peu à part quoique toujours brutalement conscient des choses qui les entouraient.

Je pense que j'aurais trouvé ma place, ou on m'en aurait attribuée une d'office et je me serais adaptée.

De plus je suis persuadée que tous les gens que je côtoie aujourd'hui me voie aussi précisément que je me suis décrite, c'est-à-dire pas toujours clairement mais que chacun serait d'accord avec moi. Intéressée par des créatures connues de moi seule ou par des plantes aux effets imaginaires, peu importe tant qu'ils retrouvent une personne qui les intrigue et dont ils peuvent sourire.

* * *

**Voila, vous voyez, c'était facile cette fois-ci =)**

**Faites moi part de vos suggestions ^^ et sinon la réponse vous sera donnée dans le prochain chapitre : LE TROUBADOUR**

**Je vous avoue que ce n'est pas un personnage que j'aime particulièrement mais je me suis quand même bien amusée. N'oubliez pas que vous pouvez toujours me faire part de vos avis (bons ou mauvais).**

**Les chapitres sont très inégaux au niveau de leur longueur et je m'en excuse mais ça dépend de ma vision des personnages et de l'inspiration du moment concernant le métier que je pense associer au perso en question. **

**Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire. **

**_Eleann'_ (A bientôt)**


	3. Le Troubadour

Bonjour à tous !

Pour ceux qui hésitaient encore : il s'agissait bien de Luna Lovegood dans le rôle de l'Apothicaire =)  
Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

**RAR : **

**Gab** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, tu avais visé juste concernant Luna. Je suis contente que l'idée te plaise. Le Troubadour te fait penser à Neville, Harry ou Ron? Et bien je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre et voir si cette s'avère renforcée ou pas ^^  
A bientôt j'espère, **Ele'**

**_Eleann'_**

* * *

Troubadour ! C'est ce que j'aurais aimé être.

La vie d'un de ces poètes du peuple n'était peut-être pas la plus simple, mais je crois que c'est celle qui me correspondrait le plus.

J'aurais tant aimé parcourir les plus grandes contrées du royaume en chantant les exploits des chevaliers, ou en me moquant ouvertement de leurs adversaires déchus les uns après les autres du haut de leurs chevaux. J'aurais raconté leur vie dans chaque recoin du pays, j'en aurais fait des légendes en jetant à bas tous ceux qui s'élevaient contre eux.

Nous n'avons peut-être plus de chevalier mais les héros sont toujours bien présents, il ne porte plus d'armure étincelante et ne savent plus manier l'épée et la lance comme le faisait les champions d'antan. Mais la grâce de leur mouvement quand ils évoluent dans les airs, la façon dont ils volent pour nous faire rêver aujourd'hui est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ces cavaliers d'un autre temps, si lointain qu'on dirait presque d'un autre monde.  
Mais ils sont là, nos héros, nos joueurs, et je suis leur héraut, celui qui écrit leur légende, qui connaît chacun de leur blason, qui commente chacune de leurs joutes, j'aurais été celui qui hurle leur nom quand ils atteignent la consécration suprême qu'est la victoire.

Les gens normaux aspirent tous à s'élever dans la hiérarchie dit-on, alors c'est que je ne suis pas normal. J'aurais sans doute pu être écuyer dans le but d'être un jour, un de ces hommes de légende que sont les chevaliers. Mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, j'ai envie de parcourir le monde aux rythmes des ballades et des récits épiques que j'aurais composés. Attaché à rien d'autre qu'à ces propres couleurs, j'aurais suivi pendant un temps les chevaliers de ma maison puis je serais partis, découvrir le monde et contait leurs prouesses.

J'aurais sans aucun doute connu beaucoup de joyeux lurons, d'autres troubadours, des bouffons, des ménestrels, ou encore des jongleurs. Je ne sais pas si on peut vraiment parler d'amitié en ce temps là, mais ce qui est sûr c'est que je les aurais initiés à la confiance, la joie, le bonheur d'être tout simplement ensemble.

Je nous imagine dans une taverne quelconque, en train de chanter à tue-tête entre de gorgée de bière, à dépenser en quelques heures la maigre somme qu'on aurait eu tant de mal à gagner en une semaine ou en un mois.

Evidemment, ça n'aurait pas toujours été facile, il y aurait sans aucun doute eu des périodes plus que creuses où la musique et les récits historiques nous auraient tout juste permis un bout de pain qu'aurait mouillé la pluie incessante de ce pays. On aurait chanté, hurlé, espéré que les beaux jours reviennent et que l'Espoir arrête de se terrer dans la boue. Mais nous, troubadours et autres chanteurs, nous n'aurions pas baissé les bras, nous aurions organisé la résistance pour continuer à rire et à chanter. Qu'importe la couleur du ciel, qu'il soit aussi noir que la nuit ou bleu comme l'azur, nous aurions continué à vivre, et j'aurais été la voix de cet Espoir.

Et quand enfin le Soleil aurait réapparu, j'aurais repris ma route. Laissant les périodes noires derrière moi, j'aurais recommencé à courir les tournois et les bals pour chanter les nouvelles venues de contrées voisines ou lointaines, j'aurais couru les filles en leur contant combien le chevalier de leur cœur pouvait paraître insignifiant à côté d'un être tel que moi. Je les aurais faites rire, elles m'auraient adressé quelques remerciements, puis auraient continué leur route, et j'aurais fait la même chose.

Avec le sourire et l'envie de conter d'autres aventures et d'autres héros partout où je passerais.

* * *

J'aime bien ce chapitre même si ce n'est pas mon préféré.

Je vous l'accorde il n'est pas aussi simple que l'Apothicaire mais j'espère qu'il vous inspirera assez pour me faire part de vos impressions =)

A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant : **Le Roi**

_Eleann'_


	4. Le Roi

_**Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à vos review du chapitre précédent. Promis je le ferai vite =)  
**_

_**Pour le chapitre précédent, il s'agissait de **_**Lee Jordan**_**  
**_

_**Ne chercher pas de subtilité dans cet OS. Pour moi ce personnage est stupide (de là, éliminez directement Drago qui est mon personnage préféré et que je pense beaucoup plus complexe ^^ et ne riez pas de cette remarque, je suis certaine que la quasi-totalité des personnes ayant lu l'OS précédent et le titre du nouveau chapitre y ont pensé).**_

_**RAR : Gab -** Effectivement tu n'étais pas loin mais j'aime quand même avoir tes impressions selon les titres des chapitres =) Merci d'avoir lu ^^_

_**Je vous laisse découvrir le Roi selon mon point de vue**_

_**Eleann'**_

* * *

Imposant et remarqué, craint et adulé, j'adorerais être en haut de cette hiérarchie.

Une couronne posée sur ma tête, j'aurais siégé dans un univers de paillettes où je n'aurais côtoyé que les gens les plus importants de mon royaume.

J'aurais eu le droit d'envoyer qui je voulais croupir dans une prison quelconque du bout du monde encore pire qu'Azkaban sans avoir ni à me justifier ni même à faire semblant d'être désolé.

De par mon sang, j'aurais régné en maître sans qu'on ne puisse rien me dire.

J'aurais été adulé sans personne pour me faire de l'ombre.

Lié à de grandes familles depuis la nuit des temps je n'aurais eu qu'à éliminer de lointains cousins pour m'emparer d'un trône sur lequel j'aurais pu passer une vie à l'abri des problèmes de toutes sortes.

Le peuple se prosternerait devant moi et la garde royale serait à mon service sans conditions.  
Peut-être que j'aurais plus eu ma place dans ces rangs honorables et honorés mais je crois que la place de Roi me convient beaucoup plus.

Je courbe l'échine seulement devant celui d'où provient ma puissance et mon importance, marquée au fer rouge.  
Je suis seul représentant de ce qui fut un jour la magie à l'état pur, et mon règne se serait fait sous la préservation de cette pureté.

Comment j'en serais arrivé à ce stade ? C'est simple.

Caché dans l'ombre j'aurais simplement attendu mon heure, proche de ces rivaux plus hauts placés que moi, j'aurais patienté en jouant les fidèles serviteurs et puis quand les envies de grandeurs de ces représentants légitimes auraient dépassé un certain point, je me serais débrouillé pour calmer leur ardeurs et de ce fait, monté en grade, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à parvenir au sommet.

* * *

_**C'est fini pour cette fois.(C'est le plus court je crois)**_

_**Je crois qu'il s'agit de l'OS que j'ai eu le plus de mal à écrire et que je trouve le moins réussi. Parce qu'il fallait qu'il soit bien écrit (ou au moins il fallait que je n'en pas déçu) mais qu'il fasse transparaître le côté inutile d'un personnage qui ne se rend pas compte de son idiotie. J'espère que c'est réussi mais j'attends tout de même vos avis =)  
Il y a deux possibilités pour découvrir ce personnage, parce que les deux sont totalement semblables et tout aussi inutile l'un que l'autre à mes yeux. (Oui oui, il s'agit d'un sacré indice que je vous donne là ^^)**_

_**Je suis en vacances la semaine prochaine donc c'est le 1****er**** Août que je vous retrouverai avec le nouveau chapitre : **Le Porteur d'eau_

_**Eleann'**_


	5. Le Porteur d'eau

_**Je suis impardonnable… J'étais devant les J.O, en train de taper le chapitre 8 de mon autre fiction (**Les Jeux Olympiques Sorciers**) et j'ai totalement oublié de poster ce chapitre dans les temps que je vous avais donné. Je suis vraiment désolée.  
Alors concernant le chapitre précédent. Il s'agissait de Crabbe ou Goyle au choix. J'en profite pour vous dire que je n'utilise que des élèves et que de l'époque d'Harry, ça vous aidera peut-être dans les prochains chapitres =) Néanmoins je tenais à saluer la perspicacité de Manoirmalfoys qui a trouvé la personne pour qui avait à l'origine était écrit ce chapitre. Je m'explique au départ j'avais inclus les professeur dans la liste de mes personnages et ce chapitre, intitulé « La Reine » désigné Ombrage, puis je me suis restreinte aux élèves et je me suis demandée si je pouvait réutiliser ce chapitre pour un autre perso. Finalement, en appuyant un peu plus sur le côté idiot de ma caricature j'en ai fait un roi stupide ou un Crabbe/Goyle plus intelligent. Ca vous a perturbé je crois. Vous aviez raison, plus je le lis, et moins ce chapitre me plaît. Ensuite beaucoup m'ont fait part de leur avis en me disant que ce texte était encore trop intelligent pour les perso : je suis d'accord mais il me fallait un moyen de mettre en valeur la caractéristique principale de ce(s) personnage(s) : avoir les yeux encore plus gros que le ventre (et ce n'est pas peu dire ^^).**_

_**J'en profite aussi pour préciser que j'ai fait cette fiction en associant un métier à chaque personnage et non l'inverse. Cela peu expliqué quelque comportement étrange, comme par exemple un roi stupide alors que je ne pense pas que ce soit inhérent à la fonction.**_

_**RAR :**_

_**Gab : Ca m'embete toujours beaucoup de devoir attendre la publication d'un nouveau chapitre pour te répondre parce que j'attends toujours tes commentaires et tes théories pour les chapitres suivants avec impatience ^^ Effectivement le texte n'est pas à la hauteur de la stupidité de ces perso mais le bouffon est réservé depuis le début de l'écriture de cette fiction. Neville est une proposition intéressante, je te laisse découvrir ce chapitre en infirmant ou affirmant cette hypothèse. **_

_**Bonne Lecture à tous!  
**_

* * *

Une parmi tant d'autre,

je suis de ceux que l'on dénigre,

j'appartiens à cette maison que l'on pense inutile,

je n'appartiens à aucune grande famille,

et pourtant, comme chacun, j'ai mon rôle.

Si j'oublie le Poudlard que je connais, si je me projette dans un monde sans magie, j'imagine que j'aurais sans doute fait parti d'une communauté tout aussi dénigrée et pourtant ô combien organisée.

Connaissant le grand boulevard ressemblant au Chemin de Traverse autant que la petite impasse du Tisseur du quartier le plus mal famé, j'aurais acheminé l'un des biens les plus précieux : l'Eau.  
Ce liquide si précieux qu'il nous permet d'espérer d'apercevoir le soleil peu importe la couleur des nuages à l'horizon.  
On dit qu'à cette époque, ces hommes portaient leur fardeau avec une certaine fierté, de la même façon que je porte mes propres seaux, d'un côté mon écusson jaune et noir et de l'autre l'insigne de mon autorité.

Je n'aurais été personne de notable, j'aurais sans doute épousé un homme tout aussi insignifiant ou s'il avait fait partie d'une quelconque classe sociale supérieure, il aurait été humble et se moquant quelque peu de ce rang qu'on lui aurait attribué au hasard de sa naissance.

Je ne suis qu'une parmi tant d'autre, j'aurais été seulement une porteuse de plus, une de celle qui sait serpenter dans les ruelles étroites sans renverser cette eau précieuse, j'aurais été aracée à la fin de ma journée d'avoir porté un petit bout de cet espoir tout au long de mon périple.

Je ne suis personne, je ne suis rien seule, et pourtant j'ai fini par trouver ma place au sein de cette organisation. J'ai appris comment avancer malgré le poids de mes seaux et de ce liquide si précieux qui nous aurait tant fait défaut lors des jours sombres où auraient régnés disettes et maladies.

Je ne suis personne et pourtant dans ce monde, j'ai mon rôle, et je le tiendrai jusqu'au bout.

* * *

_**Encore un chapitre court mais je vous rassure plus on va avancer, plus on va allonger les chapitres. **_

_**Alors alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? A qui pensez-vous ? **_

_**Le prochain chapitre : L'Aubergiste**_


	6. L'Aubergistes

**Mais quel boulet ! Je vous jure j'ai envie de me mettre des baffes quand je suis aussi stupide. **

**Laissez moi vous raconter l'histoire d'Eleann' en vacances : Eleann' a une clé 3G donc généralement, elle n'a pas besoin de stopper ses publications mais figurez-vous que cette idiote est partie sans le dossier "Prochaine Publications" du coup, j'avais internet mais pas les textes à poster...**  
**Oui oui vous aussi vous avez le droit de me frapper et de m'insulter, je suis vraiment vraiment mais alors vraiment désolée. Pour tenter de me faire pardonner je posterai le prochain chapitre dès demain. **

**Concernant le dernier chapitre, il s'agissait bien d'Hannah Abbot, félicitations à tous XD  
**

**Encore une fois je suis désolée, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez et que vous ne m'abandonnerez pas =)  
Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

**Réponses :**

**_Gab:_ Oui effectivement c'était Hannah, on ne sait pas grand chose sur les poufsouffle mais dans ma liste j'avais quand même envie d'en mettre quelqu'un donc j'ai réfléchi sur certains personnages et je suis arrivée à cette conclusion pour Hannah, j'espère que ça ne t'a pas déçu. Et concernant Harry j'ai une idée bien précise pour lui, je te laisse découvrir si c'est celle de l'aubergiste ^^**

**A bientôt j'espère**  
_**Ele'**_

* * *

L'Aubergiste(s)

Peu importe le monde, peu importe l'époque, il existera toujours et je dis bien Toujours un établissement digne de ce nom pour faire rire les gens, pour qu'il apprenne – avant même que les journaux ou crieurs publique ne se réveillent – tout ce qu'il s'est passé la veille. C'est la où l'information circule et paradoxalement c'est là où l'en s'en fou, c'est le lieu de rendez-vous, c'est le meilleur moyen de se retrouver ou de tout oublier.

Qu'on nomme cet endroit bar, auberge, taverne, buvette, brasserie, ou encore gargote et bistrot, c'est LE lieu incontournable des petits villages autant que des grands quartiers.

Il peut pleuvoir ou faire une chaleur étouffe au dehors, c'est un endroit où il fera toujours bon. Bon d'oublier les taxes des époques monarchiques, bon de rire avec les inconnus qui deviennent le temps de quelques verres nos semblables et nos amis.

Et dans n'importe quel monde, j'aurais – nous aurions – pu être gérant(s) de ce genre d'établissement. Souvent critiquer pour leur état insalubre, il faut bien avouer qu'une auberge pauvre jure avec la définition même.

Même quand les finances vont bien, quand les récoltes sont bonnes et quand aucun trouble de santé ne gâche les réunions de famille, il faut un lieu où on peut être quelqu'un d'autre, où le maître mot est la rigolade et où le gérant met lui-même l'ambiance à la bonne humeur.

Alors oui je crois que nous aurions été de ces gens là, qui quoiqu'il arrive ont le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, qui sont là invariablement, tous les jours de l'année, à l'aube pour écouter les tristes histoires des clients qui noieraient leur chagrin dans l'alcool avant même que le soleil ne soit très haut dans le ciel, ou qui raconteraient les plaisanteries entendues la veille de la bouche de deux ivrognes qui eux ne s'en souviendraient même pas.

Nous aurions eu cette utilité sociale, ancêtre du psychomage, en plus efficace et moins cher. Ceux qui auraient rendu le sourire aux suicidaires d'hier et donner une raison de se battre aux désespérés d'avant-hier.

Le monde n'a pas besoin des politicien aujourd'hui et nous sommes certains que le peuple n'avait pas plus besoin du roi, de sa Cour et de ses ministres mais le monde a besoin de rire et d'espérer un peu. Et ça, ce sont les auberges et leurs gérants qui sont les plus capables de lui apporter.

Nous aurions tenu un établissement aux couleurs flamboyantes, dans lequel on aurait servit les boissons les plus étranges aux effets divers et variés, les gens seraient venus parce que le simple fait de pousser la porte avait le pouvoir de vous faire oublier le reste.

Les petites gens autant que les visiteurs de passage auraient trouvés un endroit chaud où oublier le monde détraqué dans lequel ils vivaient. Peut-être même que la petite noblesse, si elle n'était pas trop aveugle aurait également trouvé l'auberge à son goût. Quelques lits pour les voyageurs qui reprendraient la route le lendemain avec une petite lueur d'espoir dans le cœur et un sourire discret au bord des lèvres, un long comptoir pour qu'on puisse tous s'y accouder et une bonne dose de bonne humeur pour traverser toutes les épreuves que nous imposer la vie et dur monde de l'époque, quelle qu'en soit celle-ci.

* * *

**Vous savez combien j'aime avoir vos avis, alors qu'en pensez-vous ? **

**Avouons que c'est loin d'être le(s) plus compliqués(s) ^^ Un seul parle pour deux donc je pense que la réponse est unique tout en étant multiple XD (c'est super claire comme phrase non? ^^)**

**Le prochain chapitre : Le Jardinier =)**

**Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment ^^**

_**Eleann'**_


	7. Le Jardinier

**Vous avez vu je suis à l'heure ^^**

**Alors oui, il s'agissait de Fred & Georges Weasley =) C'était pas dur ^^**

**Gab : Je vais encore une fois te remercier d'être toujours au rendez-vous en te félicitant pour ta bonne réponse ^^ Je te laisse voir si Neville correspond toujours à mon jardinier =)**

* * *

Je ne connais pas grand-chose de plus de ce monde sur lequel vous nous demandez d'écrire que ce que m'ont dit les né-moldus de mon entourage et les livres de cours. Alors comment réellement me faire une idée de ce qu'aurait été ma place dans un monde si différent du mien ?  
Quand on ne sait pas quoi faire, on tente de s'adapter à la situation, c'est ce que disait mes parents il paraît. Alors je vais essayer de suivre ces conseils qui me semblent avisés.

On dit qu'à cette époque, j'entends par là entre le XVIe et le XVIIIème siècle, les moldus avaient séparés leur société en trois classes. D'après ma naissance je pense que j'aurais fait parti de la noblesse, mais pas cette grande noblesse qui exhibe son rang à la moindre occasion, je serais de ceux qui vont au bal parce qu'ils y sont invités et que ce genre de chose de se refuse pas à cette époque, et non parce que c'est l'endroit où il faut être pour être remarqué.  
Finalement je me demande si la haute bourgeoisie ne serait pas plus dans mon tempérament.

Je ne m'imagine pas passer ma vie à vivre de mes rentes, je crois que je serais de ces gens qui travaille parce qu'il aime ça tout simplement.  
N'entendez pas par là que je veux passer ma vie dans les études. Non je pense juste que je trouverai un métier dans lequel je pourrais m'épanouir et que finalement aller au travail de sera pas une corvée.

Je fais les choses quand et de la façon qu'elles doivent être faites tant que je le peux, j'aime l'ordre et l'obéissance. Alors les jardins symétriques à la française me semblent tout indiqué pour être le siège de mon épanouissement.

On dit que les plus grands palais avaient des jardins qui dépassaient la superficie des villes aux alentours. Peut-être même que les nobles qui arpentaient ces allées vertes n'avaient jamais l'occasion de visiter l'ensemble de ces chefs-d'œuvre.  
Alors je crois que j'aurais aimé arpentaient ses jardins en touchant chacune des plantes qui peupleraient ce monde.

Un peu isolé du reste j'aurais aimé être jardinier, connaître les moindres recoins de ces châteaux plus somptueux encore que ceux faits de pierre et d'or fin, connaître chaque variété d'arbres qui forment ses beaux sentiers.

Les nobles me passeraient à côté sans même me regarder alors que ceux qui cherchent un peu au-delà des haies trouveraient en moi un ami fidèle et loyal ou un professeur à mes heures perdues.

Je crois que tout en aimant la solitude des mes allées verdoyantes, la compagnie de quelques curieux, peu importe leurs origines sociales, m'aurait sans doute paru tout aussi agréable s'ils sont aussi sincère que je puisse l'être envers eux.

* * *

**Rendez-vous le week-end prochain pour la suite : Le Savant Fou XD**

**Donnez moi vos avis et vos suppositions =)  
**


	8. Le Savant Fou

**Vous connaissez la galère des rentrées étudiantes? **

**Pour beaucoup je pense que oui, pour les plus jeunes je pense que vous imaginez bien ce que ça donne =)**

**Donc je m'excuse du retard =)**

**Le chapitre précédent il s'agissait bien de _Neville_ ^^  
**

_**RAR:  
**_

_**Gab: oui oui une fois encore tu as visé juste en pensant à Neville. Par contre je peux effectivement te dire que le savant fou n'est pas Luna puisque j'ai bien fait un chapitre et un seul par personnage (d'ailleurs ça a été dur parfois, pour Drago par exemple ou Zabini, j'avais plein d'idées, ça a été une torture de choisir ^^)  
Merci d'être toujours au rendez-vous ^^  
**_

**J'en profite pour remercier toutes celles que je retrouve d'un chapitre sur l'autre et qui me laisse leurs avis, c'est toujorus un plaisir de vous lire et de vous répondre =)  
Bonne lecture,  
**

**Ele'  
**

* * *

Après mure réflexion je pense que j'aurais été un scientifique précoce, un de ces fous qui se serait fait excommunier pour hérésie.

J'aurais été un Inventeur, un de ses génies mal connus qui aurait révolutionné le monde ou serait mort en faisant exploser un énième chaudron en tentant de trouver une idée aussi géniale que la potion anti gueule de bois. Mais il est plus probable que je me sois fait tuer en essayant de faire quelque chose de simple.

Malgré tout, j'aurais été un précurseur de la pyrotechnie parce que les potions, les sorts, la Magie qui fait en son et lumière et plus belle que cette magie discrète qu'ils pratiquaient tous à l'époque.

La chasse aux sorcières était peu être révolue, encore que je n'en suis pas certain, mais la magie devait se vouloir classe et innocente, de même que leurs codes de bienséance stupides et inutiles.

Comme si c'était une marque de respect d'être collé à quelqu'un toute la journée de son réveil à son couché.

Ah non ! Ce genre de comportement n'aurait décidément pas été pour moi.

Je me serais enfermé dans un laboratoire expérimental plein d'étagères chargées de produits dangereux et explosifs, quitte à me faire renié par la « bonne société », dont je n'aurais de toutes façons pas fait partie.

Ils m'auraient invité à leur réception pour faire croire qu'ils s'intéressaient à autre chose qu'à la couleur du pourpoint du roi ou la nouvelle coiffure de la reine que lui aurait soufflé une marquise étrangère quelconque ou bien une fantaisie de son nouvel amant.

Peut-être qu'à force de persévérance, j'aurais découvert quelque chose de vraiment géniale.

Une sorte d'électricité magique, une nouvelle potion qui aurait anéanti les épidémies de l'époque telle que la famine ou la peste… Mais si vraiment un éclair de génie m'avait traversé j'aurais sans doute pu trouver l'utilité de la _poudre noire_ avant tout le monde, j'aurais mis fin à joutes sanglantes, en leur montrant la puissance impressionnante de la pyrotechnie.

**« BOUM ! »**

Après ça, on m'aurait regardé avec respect, même ceux qui se seraient moqués de moi pendant des années auraient plié l'échine sur mon passage. Je n'aurais sans doute pas inspiré la crainte ou le respect par mon charisme, peut-être même que ce que j'aurais pris pour des flatteries n'auraient été que des railleries déguisées mais je pense mais si j'avais fait avancer le monde – moldu ou sorcier – grâce à une invention ou une découverte qui aurait été le fruit d'années de labeur ou au contraire un pur hasard.

Je crois que le monde aurait pu dire ce qu'il voulait, j'aurais tout simplement trouvé ma place. Un peu à l'écart de la société mais pourtant pleinement conscient de tout ce qui se déroulait autour de moi.

* * *

**Voila, alors d'après vous, c'est qui?**

**Avouons qu'une fois de plus c'est facile =)**

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitule _La Tireuse de Laine_ et il s'agira d'un OC : _Cassandre_, Poufsouffle. Donc je vous donne le titre du chapitre suivant pour vous faire réfléchir : _Le Musicien_  
**


	9. Petites explications

Y a-t-il encore des lecteurs par ici, je ne suis pas sûre mais bon, je vais quand même m'expliquer:

L'avantage de cette fiction, c'était qu'elle était terminée avant que je ne commence à la publier...

Et puis il y a un souci... un souci qui m'a fait changé d'ordinateur. Mes textes? Irrécupérables... et pas uniquement pour cette fiction. J'avais un projet personnel original qui faisait déjà plus de 200 pages Word...

Vous vous doutez que la motivation pour réécrire tout ça en ce moment n'est pas au beau fixe, donc non, cette fiction n'est pas terminée, elle n'est ABSOLUMENT PAS abandonnée, mais pour laissez-moi un peu de temps pour réécrire chaque chapitre.

Croyez-moi, je pense que je suis la plus dégoutée dans cette histoire. Donc un conseil à tout ce qui écrive et pense que leur ordinateur est un bon gardien: copiez sur une clé USB quand même

A bientôt,

Ele'


End file.
